As an illumination device that illuminates illumination light when an photographing is conducted using a camera, an illumination device is known with which a photographer sets a color temperature of illumination light on the basis of an image obtained by preparatory photographing and, at the time of actual photographing, the illumination device emits flash light with that color temperature. (For example, see Patent Reference 1).
Further, a camera is known that changes the light emission amount of the flash each time photographing is performed (for example, see Patent Reference 2).